


Speak Again, Bright Angel

by Anonymous



Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You (Reader) and Misha celebrate one month together with a quiet evening in.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Series: Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Speak Again, Bright Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Act II, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet: 
> 
> "She speaks:  
> O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
> As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
> As is a winged messenger of heaven  
> Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
> Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
> When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
> And sails upon the bosom of the air."

It had been exactly one month since you and your boyfriend had confessed your feelings towards each other and begun dating and now you were heading to his apartment for a quiet date night in. Your relationship was still new and you weren't quite ready to make it public yet, yet you were still in the honeymoon phase where you could barely keep your hands off of each other, so a lot of date nights consisted of one of you at the other's apartment, eating mostly takeout and cuddling together on the couch.

Since you had known Misha for over two years by now you knew all of the doormen at his apartment building by name, so you simply waved at Ben as you headed towards the elevators. You pulled out your phone and sent Misha a text. 

Your phone beeped with his response. 

_Huh, must be busy with dinner,_ you thought as you stepped inside the elevator.

Once the elevator had arrived on his floor you got off and headed towards his apartment, knocking softly before letting yourself in. "Mish? It's me," you called out.

When there was no response you walked down the dark entranceway into the apartment proper to see Misha holding two glasses of champagne. The fire in his fireplace, which was currently the only source of light in the space, reflected off of him, giving Misha an ethereal glow. _Angel, indeed_ , you thought, taking a moment to study your softly smiling boyfriend. _God, he's beautiful._ "Hi."

Misha's smile widened. "Hi," he echoed, holding out one of the glasses.

You closed the rest of the distance and took the glass, caressing his stubbly cheek with your free hand and giving him a kiss hello. "Hi."

Misha huffed out a soft laugh. "I believe we've already thoroughly covered the verbal greetings, Y/N."

"Well forgive me if kissing you makes my head all fuzzy," you said teasingly. "I'm lucky I can remember my lines when I have to kiss you for work."

"Mmm, if I remember correctly you forgetting your lines is exactly what led us here," Misha replied.

"Technically, _you_ forgot _your_ line," you argued lightly. "I just happened to forget who I was supposed to be kissing."

Misha winked. "I'll take it as a compliment to my kissing skills."

You shook your head with a smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe."

Misha gave you one more kiss before stepping back. "To us. Happy one month-iversary, sweetheart," he said, clinking his champagne glass against yours.

You smiled. "Happy one month-iversary, Mish."

You both took a sip of your champagne before Misha set his glass down. "Now, dinner is almost ready, so why don't you have a seat and I'll grab it."

One of the best features of Misha's apartment was that it had an open floor plan with the kitchen and dining area being adjacent to the living room area. You watched as Misha went over to the oven, pulling out a casserole dish and setting it on the counter.

"Baked ziti," he said. "My mom's recipe."

"Smells amazing," you replied.

Misha then poured two glasses of wine from the bottle that had been opened and left to breathe on the counter and brought them to you before grabbing your plates of food. 

"This looks wonderful," you said. "Thanks for cooking."

He shrugged. "I know it's silly celebrating being together for a month but I wanted to do something special anyway."

You shook your head. "I love it. Thank you."

You made small talk as you ate together, just enjoying each other's company. After you were done you insisted on helping Misha with the dishes, you washing while Misha dried. After the last plate was dried and put away, Misha guided you back to the sofa, grabbing the half-empty bottle of wine on your way.

He refilled your wine glasses before setting the bottle down on the coffee table, then sat next to you on the sofa, pulling you close to his side.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Misha asked.

You snuggled up against him with your head on his chest and arms around his waist, enjoying the feel of his arm around your shoulder and his fingers trailing up & down your arm. You shook your head. "How about we just talk? I feel like it's been all work talk all week."

Misha nodded. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Although you had been working together for over two years there was still plenty you didn't know about the man inside Cas's trenchcoat. You reached for your glass of wine and took a sip. "Tell me a secret."

He grinned at you. "Misha's not my real name."

You rolled your eyes and swatted at him playfully. "I already knew that, _Dimitri_. I meant tell me something I don't already know about you, something I can't easily find on your IMDB page."

Misha laughed. "Ok, ok. Let me see… I can speak Russian."

 _Huh_. You definitely hadn't known that. "Oh?"

Misha nodded. "Not enough to really be fluent, but yeah. A bit."

"Would you tell me something in Russian?" you asked.

Misha thought a minute. Finally he spoke. "Ты прекрасна," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'you're beautiful'."

Your face grew warm and your heart fluttered. 

"Мне так повезло быть с тобой," Misha continued.

You bit your lip. "And that?"

"I'm so lucky to be with you."

Misha looked directly into your eyes, his hand coming up to cup your chin gently. He licked his lips. "я люблю тебя." 

The intense look in Misha's eyes made your breath hitch. "What about that?" you whispered. "What does that mean?"

Misha held your gaze. "It means 'I love you'."

Your heart leapt. "What?"

Misha suddenly looked nervous. "It means 'I love you', Y/N. I know we've only been dating a month and I'm so sorry if saying it makes things awkward, I-- I just feel like we wasted so much time dancing around each other before we got together that I don't want to spend another day without you knowing exactly how I feel about you." 

You pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too," you breathed against his lips. "I love you so much."

Misha let out a shaky breath, leaning his head on your shoulder. "I feel like the past month has been this amazing dream that I don't want to wake up from."

You gently stroked a hand through his hair. "If you're dreaming then I am too, and I don't want to wake up either."

Misha took your hand in his, pressing a kiss to your palm. "I knew I was in love with you the day we filmed that scene last season where Cas was talking to Dean about his feelings for Nikki being different than the way he felt for Dean or Sam. You and Jared were in the background improvising an argument about best research practices or something and I looked over at you and said that I'd be willing to give up my grace for you, and Jensen said, 'Cas, man, don't quote me but that sounds a lot like love' and I realized it was true, that I felt the same for you as Cas did for Nikki."

He huffed out a laugh. "God, Y/N, I still can't believe it. Never did I ever imagine that I would be able to be with you like this, that you would want me the way I want you."

"I have since the day I met you," you confessed. "Actually, even before that. Since I first saw you as Cas on TV."

Azure eyes flicked back up to yours. "You were a fan of the show?"

You licked your lips nervously. "I, uh, I watched a couple of episodes while I was preparing to audition for Nikki, and one of them was your first episode. I definitely developed an immediate crush on the angel in the trenchcoat and watched as many episodes as I could, hoping for the chance to get to work with you." You grinned. "Then I was cast in the role and got the privilege of getting to know you as a person. Between all your work with Random Acts and GISH and seeing how wonderful you are in real life, especially with the fans, how could I not fall in love with you?" 

Misha shook his head with a chuckle. "I still feel like I owe Jensen a thank-you card or fruit basket or something. After you ran off during that first take I told him that I thought that kissing me had made you uncomfortable and that I should go to Andrew to see if we could change the script so we wouldn't have to kiss, but he suggested that I talk to you about it first. I'm glad I did."

You let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, Jensen knew about my feelings for you. Poor guy had to hear me drunkenly wax poetic about you for an hour after we celebrated my promotion to series regular at his apartment."

Misha grinned. "And Jared knew about my feelings for you. He caught me staring at you during dinner that night and confronted me about it after we left." He shook his head. "We were such idiots."

"Yeah, but at least we eventually got our acts together." You stood, pulling Misha up with you. "Now, I still have to give you your one month-iversary gift."

Misha looked around in confusion. "I don't remember seeing you come in with anything."

You leaned up to whisper in his ear. "That's because it's _me_ ," you murmured seductively.

Misha shivered. "Mmm, in that case I'm _definitely_ going to have to take my time unwrapping it," he replied, taking your hand and guiding you to his bedroom, where he proceeded to show you just how much he loved you.


End file.
